As shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,622 which is incorporated herein by reference some modern facsimile recorders operate with detachable cassettes holding a supply of electrolytic recording paper web, for example, and also mounting a linear recording electrode which opposes a scanning electrode on the recorder frame. The scanning and linear electrodes cooperate to mark graphic signals on the recording web drawn from the cassette between the electrodes. In such cassette recorders there is a problem of holding the independently cassette-mounted linear electrode in yielding recording contact with the paper on the recorder frame.
It is the object of this invention to improve the way in which the linear electrode is held in recording position.